youtubefandomcom_es-20200216-history
JuegaGerman
|Imagen = juegagerman.jpg |Nombre real = Germán Alejandro Garmendia Aranis |Canal = |Nacimiento = 25 de abril de 1990 ( ) Copiapó, Chile |Nacionalidad = Chilena (Reside en Estados Unidos) |Redes sociales = |Clasificación = Gamer y Vlogger |Suscriptores = +38.000.000 |Vídeos = +1.600 |Inicio = 18/05/2013 |Primer vídeo = 250px |Vídeo popular = 250px |Frase de inicio = |Primer Vídeo = QUE FUE ESO? D: | Slender The Arrival | Parte 1 |Redes Sociales = |Videos = |nombre = |Vídeo Popular = |Nombre_real = |Canal; Canal = }} Germán Garmendia es un Youtuber Chileno que tiene dos canales muy famosos. Uno se llama''' HolaSoyGerman, que cuenta con más de 40 millones de suscriptores y también tiene el canal actual que se llama '''JuegaGerman que tiene más de 38 millones de suscriptores. Series ''Series Completadas. '''Slender The Arrival': Este fue su primer gameplay en subir a su canal, pero lo dejó de subir aproximadamente 8 meses después, más tarde todos sus fans reclamaron porque el dejó de subir este juego, por lo cual lo retomó mas tarde. Outlast: Esta fue la segunda serie en el canal que cuenta con 16 vídeos, el cual se muestra que Germán es un poco miedoso según sus seguidores, mas tarde subió el DLC de Outlast Whistleblower el cual cuenta con y vale 8 vídeos (este fue el segundo videojuego de terror en subir a su canal). The Walking Dead 2 y 4:LA TEMPORADA FINAL: Juego de suspenso y supervivencia, posee varios de los vídeos menos vistos del canal. Germán confesó que ha sido uno de los mejores videojuegos que ha subido. Posteriormente jugo la segunda temporada, concluyendo con un total de 50 videos. Condemned: Criminal Origins: Este videojuego de Terror Psicológico es uno de los juegos que Germán siempre repudió por los screamers que poseía el juego, tales como los roperos, maniquíes, etc así aportando a la teoría de sus fans. The Cursed Forest: Es un videojuego de Terror Alemán Indie que jugó Germán, es un videojuego de terror en primera persona. Heavy Rain: Es un videojuego qcue mas ha llamado la atención de los seguidores al igual que Beyond: Two Souls o The Last of Us, en donde Germán tuvo que pasar obstáculos en el juego que le dificultaron. Beyond: Two Souls: Este el videojuego que según la opinión de German, es uno de los mejores que ha jugado en el canal, y de los mas representativos por el como al fantasma y a la protagonista a la vez. Among the Sleep: El videojuego de terror mas subido durante Junio, Julio, Agosto y Septiembre de 2014 en Youtube, fue un videojuego de jugado por la gran mayoría de Youtubers. Murdered: Soul Suspect: Es un videojuego que también estuvo de moda en Septiembre y Octubre en Youtube. The Last of Us: es un juego de suspenso que Germán subió. La fue serie fue descontinuada a una semana de empezar, pero la retomo mas tarde y prometió un vídeo diario hasta terminarlo. Es una de las serie mas gustadas por sus fans, ya que la mayoría de los vídeos de este juego tienen mas de 1 millón de reproducciones. inFAMOUS Second Son: Es un juego de acción, su historia está centrada en un chico, con el cual jugamos. Siendo éste el protagonista. Minecraft: Nostalgia: Una serie del popular juego Minecraft, en donde por cerca de un mes subió la serie de este mapa de aventura. GTA V: Un juego que quizás todos conozcamos, Germán lo empezó jugando en PC, pero luego por problemas tuvo que seguirlo en Xbox 360. Deadpool: '''Es un videojuego de acción con nuevos combos haciéndose disponibles para Deadpool a medida que progresa. El juego, que está calificado como maduro, rompe con frecuencia la cuarta pared e interactúa verbalmente con el jugador en función de su habilidad y progreso. '''Until Dawn: Es un videojuego del género survival horror tipo película de drama interactivo,en el que los protagonistas deben sobrevivir hasta el Amanecer. inFAMOUS: First Light: Precuela de inFAMOUS Second Son. ''Series incompletas'' * Alone In the Dark * Bully * DayLight * Alien Isolation * Los Sims 4 * Five Night At Freddy's * Five Night At Freddy's. 2 * Five Night At Freddy's. 3 * .Five Night At Freddy's 4 * Five Night At Freddy's sister location * South Park: The Stick Of Truth ' * '''Jurassic Park ' * '''Life is Strange * The Wolf Among Us * The Walking Dead: Season 3 Series en desarrollo *MINECRAFT: NOSTALGIA 2 *CHISTES *HISTORIAS DE TERROR DE WHATSAPP *COSAS INÚTILES QUE COMPRE EN INTERNET (CIQCEI) *German y Lenay Saw Games Listas De Reproduccion *- click aquí para mas videos - *''Minecraft: Nostalgia 2'' *Cosas Inutiles Que Compre En Internet (CIQCEI) *Historias De Terror De WhatsaPP *Chistes * Ancud * Roblox * Sueños de Niñez * Outlast 2 * La Banda ❤ * Juegos BIEN COOL!! * Minecraft: Back To School * Minecraft: Mapas de Aventura * Virtual Morality * Trollface Quest * Resident Evil 7 * Vlogs * Clash Royale * Follow Mimi * Youtubers Saw Game * The Walking Dead Temporada 3 * The Walking Dead Temporada 2 * Homero Saw Game * Entrevistas y Más * German Saw Game * Minecraft * Pixelmon * Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location * Sneak Thief * The Silent Age * Animaciones * Pokemon Go * Los Sims 4: Rags To Riches * Tasty Planet * Ben and Ed * Alice Is Dead * Uncharted 4 * Juegos Y Color * Michonne: The Walking Dead * Slime Rancher * Fallout 4 * InFAMOUS First Light * Deadpool * Votación Diciembre 2015 * SOMA * Cat Mario * Until Dawn * ??? * Votación Septiembre 2015 * GTA V * Minecraft: Nostalgia * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * Life Is Strange * inFAMOUS Second Son * Spooky KAWAII * Left Behind * The Last Of Us * Los Sims 4 * Mini-Vlogs * Five Nights At Freddy´s 2 * Alien Isolation * RECOPILACIONES * Heavy Rain * Murdered: Soul Suspect * Beyond: Two Souls * Condemned: Criminal Origins * Among The Sleep * The Wolf Among Us * The Cursed Forest * Outlast: Whistleblower * The Forest * Slender The Arrival * The Walking Dead * Outlast * Bully * Alone In The Dark * The Walking Dead: 400 days * Daylight * Gente burra en la TV Germán Quest: El Videojuego Germán Quest es el videojuego oficial del popular YouTuber "JuegaGerman". Nuestro objetivo será intentar coger todas las monedas de oro que podamos en cada nivel, hasta que lleguemos al final del mismo. Por el camino, por supuesto, tendremos que esquivar montones de trampas distintas. El sistema de control de Germán Quest es muy intuitivo: deslizando de izquierda a derecha moveremos a nuestro protagonista en esa dirección, y tocando la pantalla podremos hacer que vaya adelante. Así tendremos que intentar esquivar todos los obstáculos, al mismo tiempo que cogemos las monedas. El juego está compuesto por más de un centenar de niveles distintas, repartidos a lo largo de cuatro mundos. Encontraremos unas ruinas selváticas, el interior de un volcán, una tundra helada y una localización paradisíaca. Nuestro objetivo en todos estos niveles, eso sí, siempre será el mismo. Germán Quest es un juego entretenido, que si bien no aporta nada original al género, seguro que encanta a los aficionados del YouTuber. Enlaces externos *https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germ%C3%A1n_Garmendia *Canal de YouTube *Pagina de Facebook *Cuenta de Twitter:@GermanGarmendia *Cuenta de Instagram:@Germanchelo en:JuegaGerman Categoría:Youtubers de Chile Categoría:Gamer Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Youtuber Famoso Categoría:Hombre Categoría:Nacidos en 1990 Categoría:Minecraft Categoría:Pokémon Categoría:Fortnite Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Vlogger Categoría:Reviewer Categoría:Roblox Categoría:Crítico Categoría:Call of Duty Categoría:Youtubers de Estados Unidos